Powers
Powers are special skills that all Warframes possess, whose abilities allow them to turn the tide of battle. Every Warframe has a set of four select Powers unique to them, that can determine the type of role and fighting style that a Warframe is most effective at; for instance a Frost's power set that slows down enemies and defends allies from attack make him ideal for defensive play, while Nova with her damage power set is more suited for offensive play. Warframe powers require Energy, which is spent every time a power is used. While there are various methods for Warframes to recover energy, a Warframe only has a limited energy capacity, thus power use must be carefully managed to prevent running out of energy at critical moments. Different powers have different energy costs upon casting, with more powerful abilities requiring more energy. Types Warframe Powers are currently officially classified into four different types, according to their function: Damage The most common type of power set in the game; Damage type powers deal direct damage to enemies, making them the ultimate offensive abilities. Buff & Debuff This subset of powers are used to modify a unit's innate stats. Buff type powers enhance a Warframe or their allies, while Debuff powers weaken or cripple enemies. Some abilities can even perform both at the same time. Mobility Mobility powers enhance a Warframe's ability to travel between two points, or allow them to reach normally inaccessible places. Perception Perception powers are used to confuse or distract enemies, making them engage false targets, or prevent them from seeing the player entirely. Certain Warframe powers can be have two different classifications, for example a power that can be both a Buff/Debuff and a Damage power at once. Currently, the above classification of powers is used to determine which powers are affected by certain enemies, such as Corpus Combas. Power Mods Warframes Powers can be affected by four types of modification: Power Duration, Power Efficiency, Power Range, and Power Strength. With the proper combination of mods and gear Powers can obtain a maximized value. See Power Mods and Abilities Power Duration These mods affect how long a Warframe ability lasts. A good frame that benefits greatly from power duration is Mirage, as most of her abilities benefit greatly by being longer and besides her Prism ability, sees little drawbacks. Mods that affect Power Duration positively: ConstitutionModU145.png|link=Constitution ContinuityModU145.png|link=Continuity NarrowMindedModU145.png|link=Narrow Minded PrimedContinuity.png|link=Primed Continuity Maximized at +182% with a negative effect of -66% range. Note that Continuity and Primed Continuity are mutually exclusive, thus maximized value assumes the use of Primed Continuity. Power Efficiency These mods affects how much a Warframe ability costs to cast. Power Efficiency has a hard cap of 75%: an ability which costs 100 energy cannot be reduced below 25 energy. Mods that affect Power Efficiency positively: StreamlineModU145.png|link=Streamline FleetingExpertiseModU145.png|link=Fleeting Expertise Maximized at +90% with a negative effect of -60% duration. Because of the hard cap mentioned above, it is objectively useless to completely level Fleeting Expertise as well as Streamline in the same build unless also utilizing a mod that decreases Power Efficiency, such as Blind Rage, or minimizing the drain of channeled abilities with as few mods as possible. Power Range These mods affect the radius and targeting range of Warframe abilities. Mods that affect Power Range positively: StretchModU145.png|link=Stretch OverextendedModU145.png|link=Overextended Cunning_drift.png|link=Cunning Drift Maximized at +150% with a negative effect of -60% Power Strength Power Strength These mods affect the damage and the 'potency' of Warframe abilities (such as the number of shadows summoned with Nekros' Shadows Of The Dead, damage multiplier of Banshee's Sonar and Energy restored by Trinity's Energy Vampire). Mods that affect Power Strength positively: IntensifyModU145.png|link=Intensify BlindRageModU145.png|link=Blind Rage TransientFortitude.png|link=Transient Fortitude PowerDriftMod.png|link=Power Drift EnergyConversion.png Maximized at +199% with a negative effect of -55% Power Efficiency and -27.5 Power Duration. Maximizing together with a maxed Fleeting Expertise on a frame that does not need much duration is a good tactic, since it will effectively triple the damage of your skills and also make it 5% cheaper to cast (although it will require 4 mod slots in your frame).